I Think She Likes Me
by Picka
Summary: My first songfic! It's a T.K. and Kari one. Oy... oh well, R&R!


**I Think She Likes Me**  


  
**A/N : This is my first song fic. I don't own the song, " I Think She Likes Me," by Billy Gilman. The first time I heard this song, I immediately thought of this fic. I'd just got around to writing it at 12:23 in the morning. This is set in Digimon 02 so that the two main characters are both 11, instead of 8.  
  
This fic is dedicated to dwalters005 who won my hits contest.   
  
**

I think she likes me   
And I know I like her  


  
T.K. caught Kari glancing at him from the corners of her brown eyes. She blushed and looked away, but T.K. still continued to watch her.  
  


It's kinda of frightening  
'Cause it's too soon to be sure  


  
The blond boy sighed, scared of the feelings he felt everytime he saw her. She was his best friend after all, he shouldn't be feeling this way. . . Shouldn't he?  
  


I think she likes me  
It maybe even might be love  


  
He caught the brunett girl looking at him again. This time both T.K. and Kari blushed and looked away.  
  


Should I be patient ?  
Or should I ask her straight out?  


  
He didn't know to do. Should he wait, like his big brother Matt? Or should he throw caution to the wind, like Kari's big brother Tai?  
  
  


That smile that she gave   
Don't leave too much room for doubt  


  
T.K. remembered the night, two nights ago. How she smiled at him, it seemed more than a simple friendship smile that she gave to the others.  
  


I think she likes me  
It maybe even might be love  


  
T.K. glanced over at Kari and caught her eyes then looked away blushing, not before Kari blushed and busied herself with Gatomon.  
  


Our first kiss said more than goodnight  
I bet I relived it a thousand times  


  
T.K. remembered the first kiss they had, it was a simple goodnight kiss, but it seemed to be much more. He thought about it so much in the past two days.  
  


And I can't predict what the future goona bring  
But these looks that she's been giving me  
Can only mean one thing  


  
He wished he knew for a fact that she liked him so that he knew what to do about his feelings, but those secret looks that she's been giving him. . .  
  


I think she likes me   
I think she might be 'The One'  


  
He smiled imagining himself sitting on a couch watching T.V. with Kari. A little girl sleeping on T.K.'s lap, while a little boy sat on Kari's.  
  


And more than likely  
The best is still yet to come  


  
T.K. imagined going through high school with Kari as his girlfriend. Everyone jealous of his girlfriend. All the dates and dances they would go to.  
  


I think she likes me  
It maybe even might be love  


  
T.K. gazed down at Kari who was talking with Gatomon. She glanced up and met his gaze, they both blushed but this time, no one looked away.  
  


Our first kiss, said more than goodnight  
I bet I relived it, a thousand times  


  
T.K. caught himself thinking about the kiss, still watching Kari. He blushed and looked away.  
  


And I can't predict, what the futures gonna bring  
But these looks that she's been giving me  
'Can only mean one thing  


  
T.K. glanced back at Kari and saw that she had gotten up. She caught his blue eyes and smiled. She then walked over to the log he was sitting on and sat down.  
  


I think she likes me   
And I know I like her  


  
Kari sneaked another glance at him. T.K. smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back.  
  


It's kind of frightening  
'Cause it's too soon to be sure  


  
The feelings he had at that moment scared him even more. How could she love him ? They were suspose to be best friends.  
  


I think she likes me  
It maybe even might be love  


  
Kari leaned against his side. T.K. put his arm around her shoulders, and she sighed happily. He laid his head against hers and smiled.  
  
  
A/N: So, didja like it? This is my first songfic, so any C&C will be greatly appreciated. Now if only I could find the disks with my fanfics on it. . . Oy, well I hope you liked it, please review that way I can learn from my mistakes.  



End file.
